Sapphire (eye gem)
Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is sky blue and she has no eye(with her gemstone acting as an eye) as well as no nose and full lips. Her hair is light blue and is medium length and fluffy, with a bang covering her forehead. Her gemstone is on her eye and is royal blue in color. She wears a blue-teal dress that is double layered with a blue-teal top and dark blue-teal bottom with white shoulder pads and a large and narrow Blue Diamond insignia over the front of her dress. Personality Nothing is known about this Sapphire's personality, though it can be assumed that like other Sapphires, she is calm and collected. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with "Navy", Blue Pearl and Amethyst, they form Homeworld Alexandrite. * When fused with Sapphire, Sapphire (navel gem), Sapphire (sternum gem), Sapphire (arm gem), Sapphire (hand gem), and Ruby, they form Garnet. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Sapphire is able to see the future to some extent. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone Gallery HW Alex Dance.png|Sapphire dancing with Amethyst, Blue Pearl and Ruby. EyeballSapph.png|Sapphire's eye. Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters